


otp

by dianthus419



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Desolate, Fanboy, M/M, best friend fall in love, lonely, otp
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianthus419/pseuds/dianthus419
Summary: choi jisu có một lời nguyền.một lời nguyền về sự cô đơn."đến khi nào em mới thắng được otp của anh đây?"
Relationships: Cha Woonggi/Song Donggeon, Cho Chanhyuk | Chan/Choi Chihoon, Choi Jisu/Jang Kyungho, Kim Jeyou | J.You/Oh Sungmin | Jerome, Kim Minsu/Lee Jaeyun
Kudos: 1





	1. giới thiệu nhân vật

**Author's Note:**

> trong này, kyungsu (kyungho x jisu) là couple chính, nhưng toi vẫn đưa câu chuyện của các couple khác toi ship vào đây nữa :3 (toi quá thích các couple trong too rồi :,))

choi jisu, 18 tuổi.

fanboy, shipper chuyên nghiệp, viết fic bách hợp cho idol.

author 29 follower, tính tình kì quặc.

"otp còn chưa viết xong, yêu đương gì tầm này!"

jang kyungho, 17 tuổi.

đàn em khối dưới của jisu, thích game, tập gym và chơi thể thao, trưởng clb nhảy.

hiền lành, vụng về, đôi lúc lại khá ngầu (?)

"tình yêu á? em thấy bình thường."

cho chanhyuk, 19 tuổi.

choi thân với kyungho, player, đẹp trai và sát gái.

không hiểu tại sao chơi thân được với choi chihoon.

"nếu anh muốn có tình yêu thì chỉ cần vung tay là có ngay thôi!"

choi chihoon, 19 tuổi.

học sinh ngoan ngoãn, con cưng của các thầy cô trong trường.

thân với donggeon, cũng không hiểu tại sao có thể chơi với cho chanhyuk.

"bản thân anh còn chưa lo xong thì yêu ai được hả em...?"

song donggeon, 19 tuổi.

dân tập gym nhưng trái tim vô cùng mong manh yếu đuối, lớn tuổi hơn jisu nhưng phải gọi jisu là anh.

tính tình vui vẻ hòa đồng, có cái hơi nhát.

"trông thế này thôi chứ anh vẫn còn niềm tin mãnh liệt vào tình yêu đấy!"

cha woonggi, 16 tuổi.

được jisu nhận làm em trai, cũng là fanboy nhưng không có otp.

dễ tiếp cận, dễ làm quen, quan hệ rộng, chỉ là hơi khùng.

"em còn trẻ mà, yêu sớm làm gì chứ!"

kim jeyou, 18 tuổi.

bạn trai jerome, cũng là bạn thân jisu, hội trưởng hội học sinh.

bình thường rất tăng động, nghịch ngợm nhưng khi cáu lên rồi ngay cả jerome cũng không cản được.

"có cũng như không."

jerome (oh sungmin), 17 tuổi.

người yêu jeyou, trẻ mồ côi.

rất dễ thương, có điều...

"à... em chưa yêu ai bao giờ cả."

lee jaeyun, 17 tuổi.

(lại là) bạn thân jisu, trưởng clb âm nhạc, tình trạng trên facebook để chế độ relationship.

ngoan ngoãn, best boy, hot confession, ngọt ngào và quan tâm tới người yêu.

"real love không tồn tại đâu, thật đấy."

kim minsu, 17 tuổi. 

học sinh trường khác, người yêu trên mạng của jaeyun.

đảm đang, chu đáo, rất đáng yêu.

"nếu muốn thì trên mạng có bao nhiêu cũng được."


	2. chapter 1

choi jisu đẩy gọng kính, chuyên tâm chúi mũi vào chiếc fanfic mình đang viết. deadline của anh đang dí sát đít, nên cho dù jisu ngồi ghế đá cũng phải lôi sổ ra viết. bình thường chữ jisu đẹp lắm cơ, mà bây giờ kê lên gối chữ xấu kinh khủng khiếp. chẹp, biết làm sao được, đã hẹn rồi, phải trả chap cho mấy bạn reader chứ, không là ăn đúm à.

nói thế chứ, thực ra từ nãy đến giờ jisu chẳng nặn ra được chữ nào hết. anh cứ nghĩ, rồi lại nghĩ, rồi lại nghĩ tiếp. jisu ngồi trơ trọi giữa sân trường với trang giấy trắng trơn, mặt thộn ra. cũng đúng, viết thì phải viết ở chỗ nào tử tế. cũng phải có cảm hứng mới viết hay được. nhưng mà cảm hứng thì bây giờ anh không có, nếu muôn có thì trễ deadline mất. anh đầu óc trống rỗng, đành bùi ngùi gập quyển vở lại, lôi một quyển vở khác ra.

câu chuyện này được anh viết ra với mục đích gần như là nhật ký, nhưng dưới dạng fanfic. nó kể về cuộc đời đầy khó khăn trắc trở (theo như jisu nghĩ thì là vậy) của anh. trong này có rất nhiều những chuyện jisu từng trải qua, nên anh đọc để lấy cảm hứng viết truyện. đọc được một lúc tự nhiên jisu lòi ra ý tưởng, thế là lại miệt mài ngồi viết. viết vừa xong thì chú xe ôm đến, anh cất vở vào cặp, rồi lên xe về nhà. lúc đó, anh hoàn toàn quên mất sự hiện hữu của cuốn nhật ký fanfic kia. 

và bây giờ, nó đang chềnh ềnh ở trên ghế đá.

kyungho đi xuống sân trường. clb nhảy vừa mới tan xong, bây giờ đang phải chờ để đi về. tên cho chanhyuk không biết đang làm trò gì mà lâu la khủng khiếp. kyungho ngồi phịch xuống ghế đá, thì bỗng phát hiện ra một cuốn vở màu hồng nhạt bên cạnh. cậu lấy nó lên, săm soi.

thứ quỷ gì đây?!

chắc là của một đứa con gái nào đó trong trường. kyungho nhìn qua cái bìa quyển sổ, thì thấy có chữ "choi jisu" và tên lớp trên đó. "chị" này lớn hơn cậu một tuổi, học a1. kyungho quen tay mở luôn quyển sổ ra đọc. và rồi cậu nhăn mặt. 

người viết ra câu chuyện này là hủ, chắc luôn. vì đây là một câu chuyện đam mỹ.

thực ra câu chuyện này khá hay, có hơi buồn một chút. câu chuyện vẫn chưa kết thúc, mọi chuyện dừng lại ở đoạn nhân vật chính đắn đo xem có nên tỏ tình hay không trong khi người nhân vật chính thích có người yêu rồi. kyungho đang ở trong hoàn cảnh có chút tương tự, nên muốn biết diễn biến tiếp theo và cái kết như thế nào. nhưng thế tức là cậu sẽ phải đi tìm "chị gái" này, rồi còn xin đọc tiếp nữa. có hơi sỗ sàng không nhỉ...? jang kyungho không phải tên nhát gái, nhưng cậu ngại. đây là một câu chuyện đam mỹ mà, nếu như kyungho xin đọc tiếp thì kì lắm.

cậu vẫn đang suy nghĩ, thì tên lề mề cho chanhyuk vừa xuống. hắn nhìn cậu, cười cợt.

"cái gì vậy mày?"

"có gì đâu anh. đi về nhà thôi." 

kyungho vội vã nhét quyển vở màu hồng vào cặp, rồi đứng lên đi về cũng chanhyuk. hắn chẳng hiểu quyển sổ đó là gì, vậy nên thấy cực kì khó hiểu và tò mò. chanhyuk trêu.

"ây, kyungho, cái gì mà giấu kĩ thế mày?"

"làm gì có gì đâu." cậu có chút bối rối.

"tao biết chắc chắn mày đang giấu gì đấy. khai đê, mày có người yêu từ khi nào?!"

"gì! em có người yêu hồi nào?!"

chanhyuk vừa cười vừa lắc đầu. hắn biết thừa rồi, để xem kyungho giấu được bao lâu.

cậu nhìn hắn, không biết chanhyuk đang nghĩ gì về mình nữa. 

về nhà, kyungho lấy quyển vở ra, nhìn nó, thở dài rồi tự hỏi chanhyuk có nghĩ gì linh tinh về mình không.


End file.
